Chrismas Warmth
by alexcullen1
Summary: Delena Christmas fluffy goodness


**Hi again! Wow, second story in one night. A new record for me! So 2 hours and a dinner break later, and we have Delena fluff! This might be OOC. I couldn't figure out what to have Elena give Damon, so Google suggested a camera. I don't know what Elena would give Damon, maybe a John Varvatos black button down? Who knows! Anyway please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**Happy holidays!**

**Alex**

**PS. Check out my other stories! **

**Christmas Warmth**

'_Mmmmm, warmth._' Elena thought as she burrowed down deeper into her covers.

"Now, what are you doing in bed?" Damon asked, startling Elena.

"Gah! Damon! What are you doing here?" Elena shouted, as she sat upright in bed, the covers falling off.

She glared, and then dove back into the covers pulling them over her head.

He waited a minute for her to say something. "You know I'm still here right?" Damon said as he stood over her.

"Yes, Damon, I know you are still here." She said as she flipped the covers off of her head.

"So why are you still in bed?" Damon asked. "It's a beautiful snowy winter day outside."

"Exactly, it's cold. I am cold. My bed is warm. Hence why I am STILL IN BED." Elena said, yelling the last part.

"Grouchy, grouchy." Damon said. "I think I can help you with that cold part."

Damon toed off his shoes and took of his jacket, standing before her. "Let me in?"

Elena glared at him again, but pulled the covers so he could slip in.

Once he was situated with the covers over him, Elena snuggled up next to him.

"Told you I was warm." Damon said as he stroked her hair.

"Mm-hm." Elena sighed, as she fell back asleep.

"Sleep well, Ice Princess*****." He said, kissing her on the forehead, before he too fell asleep.

-2 Hours Later-

Elena woke up still using Damon as her pillow. He had fallen asleep too. She raised herself up carefully looking at his peaceful face.

'_He's so beautiful._' Elena thought as she stared. She reached out to brush his cheek, feeling the skin soft beneath her fingertips.

Elena stopped when she saw his lips start to turn up at the corners. "What? Does that tickle?" she asked.

"No." He said as he opened his cerulean blue eyes. "It feels good."

She flopped back onto her side, and Damon turned to face her.

"So, now that you are good and warm, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Can we just watch movies?" Elena asked. "That's what my mom and I always used to do the day before Christmas."

"Sure, sweetheart." Damon said as he scooped her up in one swift motion.

"Damon!" Elena giggled as he took her down the stairs. "I still need to get dressed!"

"I think you look perfectly fine." He said as he set her down on the couch.

They sat on the couch for the rest of the day watching all the Christmas classics. Damon had lit a fire, and made popcorn. It was the prefect scene, two people, a crackling fireplace, twinkling lights on the Christmas tree, and movies playing on the TV.

"Why did you come over anyway?" Elena asked abruptly.

"I wanted to give you your present." Damon said.

"Ooo let me see!" Elena said clapping excitedly.

Damon laughed, and took out a small wrapped box from beside the couch.

Elena slowly opened the box and started in shock at the simple silver ring.

"Damon…." She said in shock.

"It's not what you think. It's just a ring." He said, stopping her before she jumped to conclusions.

"It's beautiful." She said examining the intertwined hearts.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

"I got you something too. It's upstairs." Elena said as she ran up to get it.

"Here." She said handing him the black box.

He unwrapped a digital camera. "Elena! It's perfect. Thank you. I love it."

Damon took the camera out of the box and flipped it on. "Say cheese!"

Elena smiled prettily while the flash went off.

"Beautiful." Damon said as the picture showed up on the screen.

He put his arm around her and held the camera up to capture both of their faces.

"We make a good couple." Elena said as she looked at the image.

"Yes we do." Damon agreed.

They sat in front of the fire just enjoying each others company for a while before Damon spoke. "This is by far, the best Christmas I've had in the past 145 years." He leaned down to kiss Elena on the lips.

"Me too." Elena said. "Except the 145 years part."

"Love you hon."

"Love you too."

FIN

***My friends at school always call me Ice Princess because I am always freezing and I freeze people, so I put it in the story! **

**Review on your way out please!**


End file.
